Worlds Collide
by Ultimate Bohab
Summary: After accidentally opening a strange portal, the TMNT find themselves in the company of the Avatar, and are caught up in a century old war. [ON HIATUS]


When you're a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, there isn't a lot that surprises you. We've traveled back in time, fought dinosaur-like aliens in the far reaches of space, and even discovered the remnants of what most people would call Atlantis. Yeah, we've been through a lot of crazy stuff, not the least of which our own creation.

So when we accidentally opened some kind of inter-dimensional portal while fighting our arch nemesis The Shredder deep beneath New York city, we didn't even blink. Well, maybe once or twice. At times like this, I have to wonder what life would be like if we'd never been covered in that ooze. But there's no point in dwelling on the past, especially when you're fighting for the future. And that's a fight we're going to win, or my name's not Leonardo.

* * *

"So you've found the ancient Nexus, well done turtles. You could not possibly comprehend the advantage you've given me over my enemies!" The Shredder boasted triumphantly, gazing upon the ancient monolith in the center of the underground antechamber.

"By enemies, you mean us, right?" Michaelangelo smirked. "You have have all the advantages you want, tin-head. We've beaten your spiky butt plenty of times!"

Raphael growled his disapproval. "Shut it Mikey, you should know better than to underestimate this bozo." still, the grin on his face and the gleam on the points of his sai betrayed the older turtle's eagerness to fight.

The Shredder stood at the front of a veritable army of Foot Clan ninja, his loyal soldiers. On his left was Hun, a surprisingly intelligent giant of a man who served as second in command of the Foot, and leader of the Purple Dragons, New York's most notorious street gang. On his right was Karai, a female ninja of the highest discipline, and The Shredder's adopted daughter. Behind the ranks of Foot soldiers lurked Dr. Baxter Stockman, a scientist employed by the Foot for his brilliance, and as a result trapped inside a metallic shell of a body for his failures.

"The enemies of which I speak are far above your meager selves." the armored tyrant rasped, pointing his twin claws at Michaelangelo, who involuntarily gulped. "Though you have persisted to be thorns in my side, you are still mere annoyances. There is a war raging beyond your comprehension, and I cannot allow you to tamper any further. For this reason, none of you shall leave here alive!"

The Shredder signaled for his men to attack as the four green skinned brothers braced themselves. "You'd think that these guys would be tired of getting thrashed by now." Donatello commented, disarming his opponent with his bo-staff, then using it to knock the ninja senseless with a well placed blow to the head.

"One would think." Leonardo replied, parrying a sword strike with his own twin katana, then kicking his attacker in the chest. The Foot soldier flew backwards, stumbling into two of his fellow ninja. As soon as they went down, four more soldiers replaced them, assaulting Leonardo with katana and kama. The turtle parried the oncoming strikes with expert ease, years of training showing in his flawless technique. With a single strike of the sword, two of his opponents fell. A swift backfist to the temple took out the third, and the fourth was incapacitated by a powerful roundhouse kick.

Raphael and Michaelangelo were in a similar situation, combating a dozen ninja at once. The turtles were back to back, using synchronized fighting techniques to subdue their enemies. "Hey Mikey, trade partners!" Raph shouted, suddenly spinning around to kick the Foot soldier engaging his brother. Simultaneously, Mikey delivered a backfist to the jaw of the one who had been fighting Raph.

"It's the same every time we fight these goons! We take one down and two more pop up!" the crimson-clad turtle observed, breaking an opponent's nose with his three fingered fist.

"At least it's easy though. I'm not even breaking a sweat." Mikey responded as a trio of Foot soldiers charged him. With a flair that only the youngest turtle could pull off, he promptly disarmed them with a flurry of nunchaku strikes.

"Master, the turtles are defeating our men more quickly than anticipated." Hun said. "Would you like me to intervene?" the hulking tattooed crook cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Yes, you and Karai deal with the turtles. I must be left to open this Nexus. Once I have achieved this, I wish to dispose of the infernal reptiles myself." The Shredder ordered, turning his back on the battle to focus on the mysterious carvings on the monolith.

* * *

Raphael jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding the slice of a kama as he broke the jaw of his ninja foe with a reverse punch. The turtle grinned savagely, he was in his element. Fights like these allowed him to let loose all of his rage, which was usually quite a lot. "Oh, come on!" Raph shouted to the retreating Foot soldiers. "Tell me this isn't all you've got!"

"Don't worry freak, it isn't." Hun boomed, wading through the sea of ninja to confront the turtle. Now Raph knew why the other Foot had retreated, they didn't want to be accidentally crushed by the massive gangster.

"Well, if it isn't my least favorite Neanderthal. For a while there I thought you weren't even gonna try. Guess you haven't learned your lesson." Raph twirled his sai and settled into a bow stance.

"Mere words. We'll see how big you talk after I've smashed your shell over my knee!" Hun growled, charging with speed that seemed unnatural for so large a man.

The turtle ducked as the gangster's fist swung above his head. Seeing the opportunity, he delivered several rapid strikes to the man's lower body. Hun merely grunted, hardly affected by the blows. Raphael narrowly dodged two more punches, but was a fraction of a second too slow to notice the third. Hun's knuckles grazed the turtle's jaw, causing Raph to stumble backwards. A tenacious Foot soldier took this chance to deliver a forceful sidekick to Raphael's shell, causing him to fall forwards, straight into his foe's tattooed fist.

Noticing the danger his brother was in, Donatello quickly dispatched the two ninja detaining him and rushed to attack Hun. He struck the giant in the knee with his staff, causing him to to drop to one knee. The turtle then proceeded to deliver two lightning fast blows to Hun's temples, causing him to grab his head and roar.

"Thanks Donnie, but I had him." Raph said, shakily getting to his feet. "Sure you did." Donatello responded wryly.

They didn't have any more time to banter though, as Hun had already recovered. The duo worked around him in a circle, parrying and attacking at every opening they could find. Each hit made the gangster slightly less formidable, but at the price of enraging him. Donatello moved in for another blow, but underestimated Hun's reaction time. With a single uppercut, the turtle's staff was knocked out of his hands. Donnie contemplated diving for his weapon, but in the time it took to formulate his plan, he was knocked out cold by a hook punch.

"Donnie!" Raphael roared, rushing to protect his unconscious brother. He intervened just in time to stop Hun from crushing Donatello's skull with a hammerfist strike. His twin sai were barely enough to keep Hun's massive fist from crashing down. The tattooed thug withdrew long enough to prepare another assault, attempting to ram Raphael with a football tackle. The turtle leaped over Hun in a single bound, causing him to careen into a pair Foot soldiers that were approaching the defenseless Donatello.

* * *

Across the room, Leonardo was engaged by Karai. The female ninja was a match for him in every attribute, speed, strength, and skill. And with Foot soldiers surrounding him on every side, he knew the fight wasn't going to be easy.

Karai drew her katana and bowed to him in the traditional Japanese fashion. Though they were enemies, she still had a sense of honor, and a respect for her opponent. Leonardo bowed back, tensing his muscles in readiness. With lightning speed Karai slashed at her foe, who parried with both swords. With his hands preoccupied, Leo didn't have a chance to block the kick that was planted firmly in his stomach. He took a single step back to ground himself, then went on the offensive with a flurry of steel. The two seemed to dance as they fought, trading places in leading and following.

"Why do you still serve him, Karai?" Leonardo asked as they clashed once again. "You know better than anyone the amount of suffering The Shredder has caused, how much he will cause if he opens the Nexus."

"These are the same questions you ask me every time we meet, Leonardo-san, and my answer will always be the same." she replied, elbowing the turtle in the face. "I serve my father because I am indebted to him. No matter his actions, I owe him my life."

Leo stumbled backwards from the force of the strike. Blood trickled out of his mouth, she hadn't pulled it. He still couldn't understand how she could possibly be so devoted to one as evil as The Shredder, and yet still have a sense of honor. Fighting Karai was the most difficult thing Leonardo had to do, because he could sense the good in her. She was above the Foot, but refused to rise up.

Steel clashed upon steel as they met each other once more. "Listen to me, Karai! There is no honor in serving your so-called father! You know it as well as I do, he's a monster!" Leonardo growled.

Karai merely narrowed her eyes and attempted to slice open his stomach with a low sweeping strike. The turtle blocked just in time, retaliating with a palm strike to Karai's exposed chest. She lost her footing and fell to the ground, and was immediately surrounded by Foot soldiers. Leonardo fought through them with ease, but his opponent was already standing again when he reached her.

"It is hopeless, Leonardo-san. You and your brothers will not survive this battle. Lay down your life, and I shall grant you a clean death by my hand. If you continue to fight, my father will be the one to decide your fate." Karai said, standing side to side with several other ninja.

Leonardo was about to reply when Michaelangelo burst from behind the enemy ranks, surprising Karai with a nunchaku to the back of the head. She went down before the Foot soldiers around her had a chance to react. With the brothers working in unison, they were all quickly eliminated.

"Sorry for crashing your big scene with Karai, but I ran out of guys to fight on my side." Mikey told Leo while pointing at a pile of unconscious Foot ninja.

Leonardo's response was once again interrupted, this time by Hun barreling into his brother. Both the gangster and Michaelangelo hit the ground hard, followed by several Foot soldiers. "Sorry about that Mikey. Well, not really." Raphael said, rushing to kick Hun away from his brother.

The tattooed thug was propelled backwards by the strike, only stopped by a stone pillar. The impact broke the ancient piece of stone at the base, sending it toppling forward. "Oh crud." Hun muttered, before being buried in rubble.

* * *

The few remaining ninja encircled their master, who was concentrating intently on glowing runes on the surface of the monolith. The four turtles were all back on their feet, ready to finish the fight. They rushed the Foot soldiers, who put up a meager resistance to the assault. The Shredder growled and turned towards the turtles, enraged that his men had failed him.

"Worthless, all of them!" he rasped. "But no matter, I shall dispose of you myself. And once you are dead, I will open this Nexus and travel to the dimension contained within. Another world for Oroku Saki, The Shredder!"

Michaelangelo yawned. "And another one of your boring speeches. Do you write those yourself?"

"Shut it Mikey. We're gonna be fighting for our lives in a second, and I don't want old tin-head over there to be even more pissed off than he already is." Raphael said, gripping his sai tightly.

Without another word, The Shredder charged into combat. Donatello narrowly blocked a slash from his foe's razor sharp blades, but was sent careening backwards into the monolith by a well placed kick. A cracking sound echoed throughout the place as he hit the stone.

"Donnie!" Leonardo cried, swinging his katana at the enemy. The Shredder parried Leo's strikes, but left himself open for Raphael's fist, which put him off balance. A further blow by Mikey's nunchaku sent him stumbling several feet backwards. Seeing opportunity, Raph rushed in with his sais aimed at The Shredder's chest. However, the armored villain was too quick. He sidestepped and delivered a ruthless palm strike to the turtle's temple, then tossed him onto Donatello.

"Perhaps I shall stand on your corpses as I unlock the Nexus!" The Shredder taunted, slicing at Michaelangelo's shell.

With another savage kick, the youngest ninja turtle was sent to lay with his fallen brothers. Now Leonardo confronted their arch-nemesis alone. They clashed steel upon steel again and again, each striking any available target they could find. Unfortunately for Leo, The Shredder's armor protected him from many of the blows that he had landed. While the two fiercely battled, an unnoticed Dr. Stockman slunk away from the scene, hoping to escape.

Katana clashed upon spiked gauntlet as the duel climaxed. The Shredder struck Leonardo's wrist, causing him to drop his sword, then moved in for the final blow. The turtle let out a gasp of pain as the twin claws sunk into his stomach. Letting out a triumphant laugh, his enemy withdrew the blades and pushed Leonardo into the monolith.

"How fortuitous that you are gathered close together, this way I can finish you all with a single strike!" The Shredder said maliciously, blood dripping from his claws.

Leonardo groaned faintly, his eyesight blurred from the pain. He could see the armored figure approaching, the metal gleaming ominously. He placed his hand on the runes inscribed into the stone for support, but he still could not stand. Then, unexpectedly, the carvings once again started to glow. The blue light flowed from the monolith like water, creating a swirling pool that immersed the four brothers.

"What is this?" The Shredder gasped. "The Nexus is opening? Impossible!" He rushed to stop it, but was too late. With a flash of blinding light, the turtles were gone.


End file.
